Toi Jamais
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Miranda/ Andy femmeslah. Miranda's thoughts as they're making their way through Paris towards their hotel.


Title: Toi Jamais

By: Ojos11 aka xio11

Fandom: The Devil Wears Prada (Movie)

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Rating: PG

Summary: Miranda's thoughts as they travel through Paris towards their hotel.

Miranda sat back in as the car made its way through Paris towards their hotel. She studied the schedule of shows, luncheons, and parties for the week ahead of them. Paris was always the most important week of her year, and this year she felt it would be even more important. This year she would have to show just how good she was at her job. This year she would have to fight it out she the powers that be at Elias-Clarke and she had every confidence she could take them. She hadn't gotten to where she was to let some thirty-something French Runway editor that her down. No, Jacqueline would not be successful. She knew the play they were trying to pull on her, after all she had invented it a decade before when she had taken over American Runway. It would not happen, she wasn't going to let them. She had come prepared, had brought the perfect team to Paris.

More than that Miranda had brought the perfect girl with her.

She allowed herself a quick glance at Andrea. She could practically feel the waves of absolute excitement coming off the girl. Andrea never seemed to cut down on her smiles, even when she was so close. Miranda had expected her to be excited but she hadn't expect Andrea to be jumping out of her seat and starring out the window as if trying to drink in the passing lights.

She saw Andrea turn towards her she with a barely concealed smile and hopeful big brown eyes. She was truly perfect.

Miranda felt something in her stir. Maybe it was the familiar setting. Their midday emergency kissing seasons that she knew Emily always raised an eyebrow at and that always managed to bring her entire schedule down had always been in the backseat of her town car. She felt the urge to pin Andrea down but fought it. This wasn't her town car and the driver wasn't Roy. She tried to relax and settled for offering Andrea something she rarely gave anyone but her twins an honest to good genuine smile that she allowed to reach her eyes, not caring in that moment whether or not she got wrinkles.

Andrea was worth it after all. Miranda knew this, and the beautiful look on Andrea's face was proof of it.

Oh yes, Andrea was worth it. She was so unlike anyone Miranda had ever met, and this was completely different from any of the relationships she had ever had. All the men that had danced through Miranda's life had always felt the need to win her heart by buying her things, usually very expensive things. At first, when she was still young and innocent, it had worked perfectly. But as she grew up and got up in the world expensive things lost their appeal or at least getting them as gifts did. She didn't need men to buy her pearls and diamonds she could, and did, buy them for herself. But they didn't seem to understand that.

Andrea was completely different. Andrea had never tried to buy her anything, not even flowers. She knew it was partly due to Andrea's lack of income but she was still eternally grateful for. For once in her life someone had understood her. It was refreshing. She simply didn't want gifts. She was at the point that instead of receiving Miranda enjoyed giving.

That was part of the reason Andrea was there. Yes, the girl was brilliant. If not Miranda wouldn't have brought her at all. But at some level Miranda had wanted to be the one to give Paris to Andrea. She wanted to give everything to Andrea.

She needed to give her something back. Andrea might not have bought her anything but she had given her a lot. She had known enough not be think of her as stunning or treat her as a goddess, like everyone at Runway did, and more importantly she hadn't made any promises in case she couldn't keep them, unlike her husbands. Miranda wasn't stunning or a goddess and she wasn't really a romantic so she didn't need promise that would only served to be broken. She was sick of it, all of it. Andrea had somehow known this, and had given Miranda a much-needed break from all that hypocrisy.

She let her hand reach across the space between their bodies and covered Andrea's hand with her own. She felt a bit of electricity curse through her body, radiating from her hand.

"Almost there," She said more to herself than Andrea but girl nodded regardless.

Almost there, she repeated to herself.

There would be no midday emergency kissing seasons for the entire week. That was why she was going to have Andrea follow her up to her room as soon as they arrived at the hotel and was going to pin her down as soon as the door closed behind them.

Miranda could see it, she could feel it, god she could almost taste it. It would be glorious.


End file.
